


The little girl

by 11CK01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Family Reunions, Post-Library River Song, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11CK01/pseuds/11CK01
Summary: The Doctor takes her fam to the biggest marked of earth where she meets some people of her past and some she didn't know yet.
Relationships: The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The little girl

The doctor took them to the biggest marked on earth. Yaz couldn't remember the name of the town it was in but it was beautiful, just like the doctor had promised and for once they didn't run into danger. 

There were stands with colorful flowers, some with food and others with silverware. Everywhere you looked there was another stand with different merchandise. 

"This truly beautiful, Doc" Graham said after a while and the Doctor smiled in acknowledgement. Then her facial expression turned surprised and she walked straight up to a redheaded woman. She hesitated for a moment before a big grin spread across her face and she said softly "Amy Pond, it's been a long time" 

The redhead laughed and hugged the doctor "I missed you too doctor" 

"You know who I am?" the doctor asked surprised. Amy laughed "Of course I do. For one, I met you in this body before and second, only you insist on calling me Pond, everyone else calls me Williams." 

"Huh, well at least I know that I will see you again. What are you doing here?" 

"Can't tell you, spoilers, but you can help me find Jenny."

"Jenny? Who is Jenny?" 

Amy grinned "Well, if you don't know then I suppose that's spoilers too. But she is a little girl and she ran away to look at something and now I can't find her. Here, I have a picture" 

The doctor nodded and looked at the picture. Then she turned around to her companions and said "Hey fam, you up for finding a little girl?" 

"Of course" Yaz immediately answered while Graham and Ryan merely nodded. Amy showed them her picture and they split up to look for the girl. 

Yaz was the one to find her, sitting on the ground next to a booth with chocolate coated fruit, eating what looked like a chocolate coated banana. Yaz walked up to her and crouched down next to her. 

"Are you Jenny?" she asked and the girl looked up at her suspiciously "Who wants to know?" 

Yaz smiled "I'm Yaz, and someone is looking for you." 

"My mom?" Jenny asked and Yaz shrugged "I don't know if she's your mom, she has long red hair and sounds Scottish if that helps?" 

Jenny's face lit up "Oh! Grandma then. Can you bring me to her?" 

Yaz nodded "Sure" They got up and started walking when someone called behind them "Jenny Amelia Song, how often have I told you not to wander off with strangers?" 

Jenny winced a little and turned to the woman "Sorry mom, but she said that grandma was looking for me and that she'll bring me to her" 

The woman nodded and hugged her daughter before she turned to Yaz "You better hope that story turns out to be true. Anyway, I'm Proffesor River Song, and you are?" 

Yaz swallowed at the thread but answered "Yasmin Khan. A woman, Amy Pond? Was looking for your daughter when we ran into her, and the doctor offered to help." 

At the mention of the doctor River's face lit up "The doctor is here? Why didn't you say so? Come on Jenny, let's find Grandma and the doctor" 

Yaz frowned but walked with them to their destination. Once they reached the place where they split up Yaz messaged the other ones that she found Jenny and that they were at the starting point. Two minutes later Graham and Ryan showed up, shortly followed by Amy, who looked surprised at River. "River, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go to a archeological dig up in Egypt? Isn't that why you left Jenny with us?" 

River smiled "Yes mother, I had to go there, but what are vortex manipulators good for when you don't use them" 

"Vortex manipulators, cheap and nasty time travel" the doctor muttered behind them only to come to a sudden stop once she saw River. 

"River?" she asked with a small voice

The woman in question turned to her and smiled "Hello sweetie" 

"But… But you, our timeline, you can't be here" the doctor stuttered. 

"Oh doctor, when was the last time you saw me? Darillium?" River asked softly  


The doctor nodded "You have done Darillium?" 

River laughed "Yes sweetie, I've even been to the library." 

"But how? You died there! I watched you die, how can you be here?" 

River grinned "Spoilers. Come on doctor, I want you to meet someone." she said and placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder "This is Jenny Amelia Song" 

The doctor smiled and looked down to Jenny "she's your daughter" 

River shook her head "No doctor, she is Our daughter" 

The doctor's eyes shot up to meet the ones if her wife "Our daughter? I have a daughter? When… You know?" 

River chuckled "Darillium my love, must have been one of the last few days we were there. I only found out about it a few days before I went to the library" 

The doctor blinked away the tears that started to form in her eyes and hugged River with all her might "I love you River Song" 

"And I love you doctor" River said with a big smile before she kissed her wife. 

They were interrupted by Jenny who was still standing close to them and exclaimed her disgust through a loud "eww" 

River chuckled as she looked down on her daughter "Without this you wouldn't be here" 

Jenny cocked her head "You can have children when you kiss someone?" 

The doctor turned bright red and Amy broke into a full blown laugh whilst River just answered calmly "That, little one, is a conversation for when you are older. A lot older" 

After a brief moment of silence Graham cleared his throat and asked the doctor "So Ms Song is your…?" 

"Ah yes, introductions, right. River, Jenny and Amy, meet Graham, Ryan and Yaz. Fam, meet my wife Proffessor River Song, my daughter Jenny and my mother in law and former companion Amy Pond." 

River expected to hear them exclaim 'Wife? You are married' but given the scene they just delivered them it wasn't such a big surprise to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for this fandom so I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters on point. Also English is my second language and propper British English is really not the stuff you learn in school, so I'm sorry for that too.  
> I hope you liked it though and I always appreciate comments and kudos :)


End file.
